


Whouffaldi In A Week 4

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Make a wish, kiss, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor surprises Clara by taking her to a snow covered planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whouffaldi In A Week 4

_Prompt Day 4: "Make a wish", winter, fairy lights._

Clara peered out of the frosted window on the first day of Winter... Surprisingly, it had snowed. The Doctor burst into Clara's bedroom and without a word he grabbed Clara's hand, "Er... Are you okay, Doctor?" she asked cautiously.

"No time for questions!" he exclaimed as he dragged her out of her room and towards the TARDIS which was currently in her sitting room. They both entered the TARDIS and the Doctor released Clara's hand so he could send them into the vortex.

"Seriously, Doctor. Are you okay?"

He turned to looked at her, "Of course!"

"Then do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Ah, yes! I'm taking you to a deserted planet where it always snows!"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"Why not?" he replied.

"I can't possibly go to that planet in these clothes!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with those clothes? Why can't you wear them? Are they faulty?" he asked.

Clara rolled her eyes, "No, Doctor. These are my pyjamas. It won't be very warm on this planet." Once they had landed on the planet, the Doctor pulled her out of the TARDIS doors and she instantly began to shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked around at her surroundings and identified that they were in a cabin of some sort. If Clara wasn't mistaken... then she would say that the Doctor was trying to do something 'romantic'. Fairy lights lined the walls and a fireplace was lit on the right side of the room.

The Doctor stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on top of her head as he did his best to warm her up, "Like it?" he asked.

"Wh-What... Why... Why have you brought me here?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "It's getting close to Christmas so... I brought you here. Think of it as an early present. From me and the TARDIS to you."

"Why is this planet deserted?" she asked as they both walked over to the window and looked out into the world, "It looks to beautiful to ever be left alone..." It was night time and thousands of stars could be seen in the night sky. Snow layered the ground and fireflies were scattered around.

"Weellll... Maybe I shouldn't have used the word 'deserted'. More like you have to rent out the planet to be on it."

"You rented out this planet?!" she asked in both confusion and shock.

He tightened his arms around her waist, "Yes. Just for you." he removed his arms before taking her hand in his, "Come on." he whispered as he lead her over to a door.

"I can't go outside, Doctor! I'll freeze to death!" Clara exclaimed.

"I won't let that happen my Clara." he opened the door and the cold hit them instantly.

"God..." Clara muttered, her teeth chattering away. The Doctor had brought her onto a balcony which looked across the land. Clara leaned on the balcony as the Doctor quickly put his arms back around her waist. Clara smiled as she looked at the snow upon the ground.

"Another good thing about this planet..." the Doctor started, "Is that everyone who visits gets one wish. But only if they see the red star in the sky. The wish will also come true... if it is reasonable."

"Have you been here before?" Clara asked.

"Yes."

"Did you make a wish?"

He smiled as placed a kiss on top of her head, "Yes I did."

"What was it?" she wondered.

"I wished that you would never leave me."

"You daft old man." she whispered as she turned in his arms to face him, "Wish or no wish I can assure you one hundred percent that I would always stay with you."

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really." the Doctor then looked straight up and his eyes widened.

"Look." he said causing Clara to look straight up too, "The red star." he looked back down at Clara, "Make a wish, Clara Oswald."

Clara shook her head, "Nah. I don't need to."


End file.
